This invention relates to the servicing of bushings and, more specifically, to the servicing as, for example, the removal of press-fit bushings and an adapter for use in such servicing.
Manufacturers of vehicles are turning increasingly to the use of support bushings with external or end mounted thrust bearings as, for example, those disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,860 to Casey, issued on July 10, 1973. The use of such bushings permits use of relatively simple shafts as, for example, cylindrical shafts, to be substituted for complex forged support shafts as, for example, those typically employed in track roller assemblies in crawler type tractors.
Frequently, rotary elements employing such bushings that are designed to accommodate high loads employ oversized bearings to carry such loads with the consequence that conventional bushing removal tools cannot always be angled sufficiently within the bore to be inserted to remove the bushing when the servicing thereof is required.